


Love Language: Lesson No 2

by LeylaAnders



Series: Love Language [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylaAnders/pseuds/LeylaAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second date</p><p>Luna park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Language: Lesson No 2

Tonight Dean had very important plans. No it wasn't homework. No, not groceries. No, he does not need to bath his cat. He had a second date with Castiel. He knew where they would go, what they would be doing, but , as girly as it sounds, he didn't have anything to wear. He stood in his walk-in closet and shuffled through his clothes, again and again. Then his roommate scared the hell out of him shouting 'BOOO!' from behind him. Thanks Sammy.   
  
-Whatcha doing? - he asked in his sing song voice. He had more important matters than sharing his private plans with his friend. Wait, that's what friends are for.  
  
-Well I'm going out with someone and I'm looking for something to wear.- Sammy really tried not laugh at that.   
-Hmm is this someone name's Castiel- Sammy asked with suspiciously innocent voice.   
-Yeees. Why?  
-Nothing, just asking. Well no one really likes him here. Personally I don't know the guy so I can't tell. They're talking that he's weird and ignors people. Weird that he talked to someone.   
-A bunch of idiots. He is a really great guy. Kind, fun and someone you want to talk with, a lot.- He didn't want to tell Sam about Castiel's... Inability. Maybe Cas wouldn't want that.  
-If you say so. Well, where are you going?  
-Not gonna tell you.  
-Ok- That was too easy.  
  
Sam took his bag with his laptop and headed for his law classes. Leaving, he yelled.-Green checkered shirt and your favourite jeans.- Always a handy friend.  
  
He picked the garments from his closet, layed them on the bed and headed for shower. It was six pm. He had 40 minutes to pick up the brunette from his apartment. He even polished his baby for the show. She needed a bit of pampering before his date.   
Zipper. Check.  
Hair. Check.  
Breath. Check.  
Snuffles. Check.  
Wallet. Check.   
You look great. Check.  
Sticky note pad and sharpie. Check.  
The ride to the am...(not gonna reveal it so quickly) their destination, was quiet. Cas was smiling which made Dean smile too. The brunette weared yellow unzipped hoodie with white cuff's and blue T-shirt with Marvin the Martian on it, he looked adorable to say the least. Man up, Winchester! The guy is good looking not adora.. _You know that he is_ . When they finally parked the car, the blue eyed boy couldn't believe his eyes. They were at the amusement park. Not a bad one either. This one was enormous. Castiel just smiled, again.  
-Do you like it?- Dean asked. When he didn't get an answer, he remebered why. _Sticky notes, moron_. He scribled down what he wanted to ask and received a warm hug. Surprised, he hugged back and smiled at the joy in the others eyes. When they started to walk, Dean leaved his arm around Castiel's shoulder. At first they went to a stand with cotton candy and popcorn. / _Cotton candy or popcorn?_ / He wrote down and gave it to his companion.   
  
/ _Cotton candy. I love sugar_./ Dean smiled at that.

  
-Hello- He greeted the young girl from the stand.-I'd like to order one small popcorn and a big blue cotton candy on a stick - He smiled sweetly to the girl and received a smile back.  
-Here you go gents. Have a nice evening.  
\- Thanks. You too.  
  
Castiel started to munch at his treat as soon as his hands were on the stick. Music* was streaming from the speakers hanging on the high poles that were decorated with chains of colorful lights which seemed to amaze his date. That brought another smile on Dean's face. He walked up slowy to him and covered his eyes from behind with his free hand. Castiel turned around with a smile and shoved a piece of cotton candy into Dean's mouth. Then Dean had put his arm around Castiel's waist and they walked trugh the alleys admirig the atractions of this amusement park. The blue eyed finished his cotton candy rather quickly and sucking his fingers clean, the act  atracted attention from the blonde, he tugged Dean's hand and pulled him towards The Tunnel Of Fear. Eager to take a ride he glanced at Dean questioningly receiving a nod. He quckly paid for the ride and joined Cas in the wagon. It started slowly, going in to the dark corridor, it was calm. Cas leaned on Dean's shoulder and then BAAAM! An evil clown came out of nowhere, laughing mischievously. Dean did not flinch, he just didn't. (He did ) The ride was nice, he had to admit. He took out his sharpie and note pad.   
/ _Did you like it ? :D_ /

  
/ _It was fun_ / the brunette answered

  
/ _Where to now? House of mirrors ?_ : /At that, Castiel just nodded.

 

The fact that they don't talk much doesn't bother them.Silence is rather comfortable for both of them. The noting thing is a little bit uncomfortable but fun. Cas doesn't seem to mind, neither does Dean. He could learn his language though. That woud make matters so much easier, but for now the sticky notes will have to do. He won't give up so quckly just because they have little problems with communication,  the prize is worth the struggle.

  
The House OF Mirrors was quite fun, much laugh were coming from Dean and Cas. Damn, it's such a shame that Cas can't hear himself laughing, 'cause man, it's the most amazing thing on the world (beside pie...and bacon burgers...back on the track)they were almost everywhere. Well not every ride but they've seen everything. Cas wanted to go for go-carts. It was hilarious, especially when they were chasing and bumping each other. Dean wanted to go for one more ride. Ferris wheel. It was huge and he loved those things. When they were on the bench inside, he scribbled down.

  
_/Did you have fun?/_

  
_/I still am./_

  
_/So it was a good idea?/_

  
_/Very good and fun/_

  
_/It was fun because I was here with a fun person./ Dean wrote_

  
_/Me too/_

  
_/Ooh I'm jealous./_

  
_/You should be, he has the most amazing eyes on the world./ The brunette scribbled._

  
_/Aaaw stop it you./ Dean wrote down laughing._

  
_/Now you?/_

  
_/What? /_

  
_/Tell me a copliment :P/_

  
_/You have...the most incredible...T-shirt that i have ever seen./_

  
_/Thx. You know how to flatter a person :P Sarcasm. HaHa./_

  
_/Seriously I love your laugh./_

  
_/It's propably horrible./_

  
_/No. It's beatiful./_ With that he took the hand of  now water eyed brunette. Squeezing lightly, reasurring and showing that he cares. Then he scribbled.

  
_/I would really like to learn your language./_

  
_/It isn't so hard I can show you some gestures./_

  
_/I would love that./_

  
_/So this is "How's it going?/_ Then he showed four not so complicated gestures, which Dean horribly repeated.

  
_/You are doing it wrong. You just said you like goats./_

  
_/ Sorry. Im not. I do not like go../_ He stopped writing when a salve of laugh hit his ears.

  
_/Youuu.../_

  
_/Sorry but you face was priceless. You just said that you like spaghetti./_

  
_/HA-HA ,For that angelic look you have you are bit devilish. :D/_ Cas giggled. _Cute_ , Dean thought.

  
/ _I'm learning a new language,  a little bit of understanding here./_

  
_/Thank you./_

  
_/For what?/_

  
_/For a really great time./_ Then Cas smiled, content visible in it.  
  
So after a short lesson of a "New Language" (that Dean was terrible at) It was a time for a goodbye. The ride was quiet, Dean pulled over the block where Cas lived. The brunette scribbled.   
_/My roommate is propably gaping out of the window. She can be a real spectator./_

  
_/Maybe we can put on a show for her./ Then he wiggled his eyebrows at his boyriend._

  
     Boyriend? He liked he sound of it but it was propably too soon to call this relationship anything.  Cas laughed at that. That laugh could melt the ice.

  
_/Charlie will propably loose her panties. :P/_

  
Now it was time for Dean to laugh. Then he walked the blue eyed to the entrance door of the block. Cas handed hm a note

.   
_/That would be a Goodbye in my language./_

Then he showed three gestures to Dean which the blonde didn't even try to repeat.

  
 _/But I have my own version/_. Then Cas stood on his toes to kiss Dean. Startled blonde had his eyes wide open but kissed back. It really was great that Cas finally kissed him. With that the brunette winked at him and went to his apartment, where Charlie waited to ask milions of questions. 

**Author's Note:**

> * The music being, The Asteroids Galaxy Tour - "The Golden Age".  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiQj0o8BOYw&feature=kp
> 
> Leave a comment someone .....


End file.
